Pokémon Light and Shadow Versions
Pokémon Light Version (ポケットモンスターライト, Pocket Monsters Light) and 'Pokémon Shadow Version '(ポケットモンスター影, Pocket Monsters Shadow) is the first main series game of Generation O for the Nintendo Nise. Plot Main Characters Lucy/Seth (Light/Shadow) - The Main Protagonist, a 10 year old who starts their journey into the Rinku Region Seth/Lucy (Shadow/Light) - The Main Rival, a 10 year old with high ambitions, starting his/her journey, and runs into the player every so often. prefers the use of Dark Types in Pokémon Light and Fairy Types in Pokémon Shadow. Doesn't own starter. Phoebus - One of the Protagonist's best friends. Chooses the type strongest against the Player's. Diana - One of the Protagonist's best friends. Chooses the type weakest against the Player's. Professor Maple - The Pokémon Professor of Rinku. Gives trainers a Chlorizard, a Plasmor or an Aquitty as a starter. Also gives the Protagonist and his friends Pokédexs. Team Lumus - one of the Villainous Groups of Rinku. They attempt to plunge the world into an Eternal Day using the power of Tamalein, the Fairy Queen of the Day. They use primarily Fairy, Electric and Fire Types. *Hyperion - Self Proclaimed Lord of Light and Leader of Team Lumus. Believes that he is the prophesied hero who will release Tamalein. He leads Team Lumus in order to awaken Tamalein and use it to create an Endless Day. **Helios - One of the Commanders of Team Lumus. His Primary Pokémon is Magmar → Magmortar. **Eos - One of the Commanders of Team Lumus. Her Primary Pokémon is Mawile → Buccawile. **Phanes - One of the Commanders of Team Lumus. His Primary Pokémon is Electabuzz → Electavire. Team Shade - one of the Villainous Groups of Rinku. They attempt to plunge the world into an Eternal Night using the power of Dokiaoi, the Dragon King of the Night. They use primarily Dark and Ghost Types. *Phoebe - Self Proclaimed Lady of Darkness and Leader of Team Shade. Believes that she is the prophesied hero who will release Dokiaoi. She leads Team Shade in order to Awaken Dokiaoi an use it to create an Endless Night. **Erebus - One of the Commanders of Team Shade. His Primary Pokémon is Sableye → Sablelare. **Nyx - One of the Commanders of Team Shade. His Primary Pokémon is Murkrow → Honchkrow. **Thantos - One of the Commanders of Team Shade. His Primary Pokémon is Misdreavus → Mismagius. Doctor Jötunn - a travelling doctor who appears in random situations whenever either Villainous Team Activities are amongst. No one actually knows who he is or what he wants. He shows a strange fascination for Bugs and Ice Types. Main Game Rinku League *Gym Leaders **Colene (Rock) - Ore Badge **Kiyo (Fighting) - Dojo Badge **Aeolus (Flying) - Hurricane Badge **Isis (Ice) - Frost Badge **Brianna (Normal) - Blank Badge **Otto (Bug) - Colony Badge **Stane (Poison) - Acid Badge **Wally (Psychic) - Morpheus Badge *Elite Four **Marina (Water) **Quentin (Electric) **Flora (Grass) **Dante (Fire) **Silver (Dark) or Faitsu/Rosa/"White 2" (Fairy) Postgame Indigo League (Kanto and Johto) *Gym Leaders (Kanto): **Brock (Rock) - Boulder Badge **Misty (Water) - Cascade Badge **Lt Surge (Electric) - Thunder Badge **Erika (Grass) - Rainbow Badge **Janine (Poison) - Soul Badge **Karen (Dark) - Marsh Badge **Blaine (Fire) - Volcano Badge **Blue (Various) - Earth Badge *Gym Leaders (Johto): **Falkner (Flying) - Zephyr Badge **Bugsy (Bug) - Hive Badge **Norman (Normal) - Plain Badge **Morty (Ghost) - Fog Badge **Chuck (Fighting) - Storm Badge **Jasmine (Steel) - Mineral Badge **Pryce (Ice) - Glacier Badge **Clair and Lance (Dragon) - Rising Badge *Elite Four **Koga (Poison) **Bruno (Fighting) **Whitney (Normal) **Green/Leaf (Various) **Gold/Ethan (Various) - Champion Hoenn Leaue *Gym Leaders **Roxanne (Rock) - Stone Badge **Brawley (Fighting) - Knuckle Badge **Wattson (Electric) - Dynamo Badge **Flannery (Fire) - Heat Badge **Ruby/Brendan (Various) - Balance Badge **Winnona (Flying) - Feather Badge **Steven (Steel) - Alloy Badge **Juan (Water) - Rain Badge *Elite Four **Sidney (Dark) **Phoebe (Ghost) **Liz and Tate (Psychic) **Drake (Dragon) **Sapphire/May (Various) - Champion Sinnoh League *Gym Leaders **Roark (Rock) - Coal Badge **Gardenia (Grass) - Forest Badge **Maylene (Fighting) - Cobble Badge **Crasher Wake (Water) - Fen Badge **Diana (Dragon) - Relic Badge **Byron (Steel) - Mine Badge **Candice (Ice) - Icicle Badge **Volkner (Electric) - Beacon Badge *Elite Four **Aaron (Bug) **Flint (Fire) **Lucian (Psychic) **Cynthia (Various) **Diamond/Lucas (Various) - Champion Unova League *Gym Leader **Burgh (Bug) - Insect Badge **Elesa (Electric) - Bolt Badge **Clay (Ground) - Quake Badge **Skyla (Flying) - Jet Badge **Iris (Dragon) - Legend Badge **Marlon (Water) - Wave Badge **Roxy (Poison) - Toxic Badge **Cheren (Various) - Basic Badge *Elite Four **Marshal (Fighting) **Caitlin (Psychic) **Shauntal (Ghost) **Grimsley (Dark) **Rakutsu/Nate/"Black 2" (Various) - Champion Battle Frontier *Emerald (Arena Head) - Guts Symbol *Crystal/Lyra (Factory Queen) - Luck Symbol *Pearl/Barry (Tower Tycoon) - Ability Symbol *White/Hilda (Agency Manager) - Knowledge Symbol *Hugh (Maze Seeker) - Tactics Symbol *Darach (Castle Valet) - Spirits Symbol *Wes (Colosseum King) - Brave Symbol Master Battle *Natural Harmonia Gropius/"N" and Black/Hilbert - Legendary Heroes *Red - Pokémon Master *Prof. Oak - Pokémon Professor Blurb Welcome to Rinku, a new adventure awaits for you like nothing before: *A whole new region with more than 20 New Pokémon available. *Revisit older regions like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. *Make use of all your skill to take down Team Lumus and Team Shade. *Discover the truths that lay dormant in this new world. *Have fun catching up with old players. Pokedex Regional #Chlorizard #Chloridon #Chlortaris #Plasmor #Fierpast #Ectoplaz #Aquitty #Leorinse #Gryphoam #Larveeah #Krystaliss #Dewfly #Solarwing #Necromoth #Woodpuck #Woodplank #Woodpike #Kidchilla #Obesemal #Cardiobal #Budew #Roselia #Roserade #Wingull #Pelipper #Zubat #Golbat #Crobat #Azurill #Marill #Azumarill #Geodude #Graveler #Golem #Abra #Kadabra #Alakasam #Machop #Machoke #Machamp #Ghastly #Haunter #Gengar #Tropius #Absol #Magnemite #Magneton #Magnezone #Psyduck #Golduck #Magikarp #Gyarados #Mantyke #Mantine #Nosepass #Probopass #Heracross #Herculex #Pinsir #Khellar #Ralts #Kirlia #Gardevoir #Gallade #Snorunt #Glalie #Frosslass #Zangoose #Zanverine #Seviper #Sevhydra #Murkrow #Honchkrow #Misdreavus #Mismagius #Pichu #Pikachu #Raichu #Clefa #Clefairy #Clefable #Igglybuff #Jigglypuff #Wigglytuff #Togepi #Togetic #Togekiss #Tyrouge #Hitmonlee #Hitmonchan #Hitmontop #Happiny #Chansey #Blissey #Munchlax #Snorlax #Bonsly #Sudowoodo #Mime Jr. #Mr. Mime #Sneasel #Weavile #Gligar #Gliscor #Scyther #Scizor #Onix #Steelix #Sableye #Sablelare #Mawile #Buccawile #Dunsparse #Dunserpent #Delibird #Kringlbird #Remoraid #Octillery #Swablu #Altaria #Elekid #Electabuzz #Electivire #Magby #Magmar #Magmortar #Riolu #Lucario #Rhyhorn #Rhydon #Rhyperior #Smoochum #Jynx #Pryncyce #Eevee #Vaporeon #Jolteon #Flareon #Espeon #Umbreon #Leafeon #Glaceon #Eeveeon #Yanma #Yanmega #Swinub #Piloswine #Mammoswine #Wynaut #Wobbefett #Wealden #Combee #Vespiquen #Apiaknite #Buisel #Floatsel #Surfsel #Drifloon #Drifblim #Drifpelin #Cubone #Marowak #Skellivor #Snubull #Granbull #Marshbull #Corsola #Coraltex #Qwilfish #Mynefish #Bansheep #Wooldego #Chimeraith #Trinius #Nethumi #Kraita #Tamalein #Dokiaoi #Kokogryllo #Satrenuum #Dratini * #Dragonair #Dragonite #Lavitar #Pupitar #Tyrannitar #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon #Bagon #Shelgon #Salamence #Beldum #Metang #Metagross #Gible #Gabite #Garchomp #Sylveon #Regidark #Deino #Zweilous #Hydreigon #Axew #Fraxure #Haxorus #Regirock #Regice #Registeel #Regigigas *All Pokémon after 181 are only available after defeating the Elite Four. Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Game Series